


agents of anew

by Lightw99d



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, idk where this is going, ive never done m/f on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightw99d/pseuds/Lightw99d
Summary: The S.H.I.E.L.D agents are looking into a school of inhumans, with a bumbling leader, and an enigmatic, favoured, absolutely breathtaking girl (the latter being how Hunter felt around her).
Relationships: Agents of SHIELD Team & Reader, Lance Hunter/Reader
Kudos: 3





	agents of anew

“Hydra is still trying to capture inhumans, sir, if we don’t take some action-“

“I know, and that’s why we are,” Coulson cut out Daisy’s words, “we have found more inhumans, previous S.H.I.E.L.D academy attendants before Hydra emerged started this facility.”

“In a private boarding school for kids?” Daisy asked, her cheeky personality shining through as she stared at the old school building they were parked in front of. They must have looked oddly suspicious in their sleek black cars – and Lola of course, Coulson insisted.

“Yes, in a way,” Coulson nodded in an agreement, “but it’s a lot more than that.”  
He got out of the car and motioned for Daisy to follow him, “The school was first founded in the forties, after World War Two. It’s an institution for gifted individuals – inhumans included. We’re here to recruit.”

Daisy cocked her eyebrows but didn’t get a chance to express her thoughts; May had to ensure that they could bring weapons into the school, just a few icers. Once the team had everything sorted they knocked on the large wooden door of the school. It was opened by a plump, greying man with a wide grin.

“Ah, Coulson, I’m glad you could make it!” The man greeted, for someone so short he was incredibly loud.

“Thanks for having us, Mr Leinchweitz, it’s an honour, I’ve heard many good things about your school.” Coulson and the man, Mr Leinchweitz, shook hands. As the team walked through the door and into the lobby they looked around, it didn’t look at all like a secret institution for gifted people.

Noticing the looks on everyone’s faces Mr Leinchweitz laughed, “This is how we keep everything private. If somebody who shouldn’t be here manages to get in all they would see is a grand, vintage school circa early eighteenth century stylised. The real institution is built under the school.”

Coulson seemed impressed. The room that had previously only occupied the team and Mr Leinchweitz was suddenly graced with another presence that had, as far as the team could tell, appeared from nowhere. A girl, long haired and pretty faced had appeared, and Hunter had to physically swallow at the sight of the defined curve of her hips and other things in her tight spandex suit. She seemed underwhelmed to find them standing there, she walked with a swing of her hips and her head held high. Noticing the girl Mr Leinchweitz clapped his hands together in excitement.

“Miss Armstrong! There are some people I would like you to meet.” He motioned towards the team and her eyes swept over them, she smiled sweetly and turned her attention back to Mr Leinchweitz.

“Would you like me to give them the tour now?” She asked.  
“Of course, of course! Don’t let me hold you up,” he shook hands with Coulson again, “I must be off, I have a meeting, but my top student will show you around, you’re in good hands.”

Once he had gone into another room through a door in the lobby the girl turned her head and smiled at the team.

“Thank you for giving us a tour Miss Armstrong, it’s much appreciated.” Coulson politely said to the girl, she looked young, not a child or teen, but not quite an adult yet.

“It’s no problem at all. You can call me Amy, I’m not into formalities.”  
“Don’t they refer to you by your last names here?” May asked, she was one for formalities.

“They do, doesn’t mean I can’t let guests call me by my first name, and what kind of eighteen year old wants to be called miss?” She laughed; her smile was bright and lit up her face. She led them out of the lobby and into a narrow corridor, opened a door at the end of it, and walked down a set of steep stairs, S.H.I.E.L.D trailing behind her.

“Welcome to the base – or as we like to call it, the underground.” She turned and smiled at the team. Behind her was a wide metallic room, with doors and corridors leading off from it in a multitude of directions. Some had signs on them saying things such as ‘Staff Access Only’ or ‘Do Not Keep Open’. 

“It’s…sleek. Almost futuristic.” Daisy said, glancing at her own warped shadow on the walls.

“Yeah, I hate the aesthetic of this place, one time I convinced a bunch of new recruits to paint all of the walls; they got in so much trouble,” Amy laughed, a glint in her shining eyes, “Anyway, follow me to the armoury.”

Amy proceeded to a closed metal door with a keypad, and typed the code in; May took a mental note in case it was needed. The door slid open, revealing a large metal room, littered with weapons all along the wall, from rpgs to katanas. 

“I thought you guys were the weapons?” Mack asked, taking in the immensity of weapons in the room.

“Some of us are, but not all of our powers can be weaponised – like mine.” Amy smiled and grabbed a sword from the wall, as mighty looking as Excalibur, Curtana, or Charlemagne’s Joyeuse. She slid the sword into a sheath sitting on her hips and down her spandex covered legs.

“And what’s your power?” Coulson asked, the girl seemed as if she didn’t even need a power, she exuded confidence and power with just the way she carried herself.

“I heal,” she smiled, she could see Simmons perk up at this, “myself, others, I don’t get sick, I still feel the pain when I get shot and stuff, but, yeah, I might be immortal, I don’t know yet”. 

She spoke carefree, as if her powers were just another ‘get to know me’ question on the first day of college, not as if she had a wonderful gift that could save lives.

She was just about to speak again when she clutched her ear, and a faint voice was heard, she whispered faintly back into the speaker in her ear, then looked back to the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, “Um, apparently one of the students is having a meltdown and destroying their bedroom, I have to try and neutralise this, anyone wanna come?”

“We’ve had a long journey, could we see our rooms?” Coulson asked, he was too tired to deal with a problem kid.

“Of course, I’ll get someone to show you to your rooms,” She glanced into the hall and addressed a tall boy, “Tyler, can you show the agents to their rooms, make sure you give them more directional instructions on the way”. The boy nodded and gestured for the team to follow him. They turned to leave after him, all except one.

Hunter smiled at Amy, “I’ll come and watch you tame a wild child”, he was truly desperate to get to know this alluring girl.

She laughed and bit her lip, smiling at the flighty agent, “Follow me then”. He smiled and followed her, always staying a couple steps behind so he could watch her ass.


End file.
